marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang von Strucker
|gender = Male |age = |DOD = May 2, 2015 |affiliation = (formerly) |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mid-credits scene) Avengers: Age of Ultron |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) |comic = Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |actor = Thomas Kretschmann |voice actor = Kai Wulff |status = Deceased}} Wolfgang von Strucker was a German and one of the leaders of HYDRA. Originally a sleeper agent in S.H.I.E.L.D., he recruited for HYDRA's cause those who became unsatisfied with the way the agency was led. In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, Strucker's HYDRA cell secretly took possession of Loki's Scepter which was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Over the next two years, Strucker and his deputy Doctor List used the Scepter's powers to experiment on many human volunteers in HYDRA's Sokovian base, aiming to create an army of enhanced people who would serve HYDRA. Around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion, Strucker openly deserted S.H.I.E.L.D., but as the War on HYDRA raged, Strucker eventually became one of the last few surviving heads of HYDRA. His base of operations was discovered and attacked by the Avengers, leading to his capture. Shortly afterwards, he was murdered in his cell by Ultron, effectively reducing HYDRA to just a few disorganized cells. Biography Head of HYDRA Secret Life Wolfgang von Strucker kept his professional life, as a member of HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., separated from his personal life, his son Werner. Though he made sure that Werner was very well financially supported, Strucker did not share his business with him, concerning HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Strucker eventually became a good friend with the fellow HYDRA head Gideon Malick, who considered him a great man. Malick was also the only other HYDRA head that Strucker's son Werner knew about.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide... Strucker also made some business with the black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue.Avengers: Age of Ultron Over the years, he became the leader of the European faction of HYDRA.Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hidden Vaults Strucker had many vaults hidden around the world, filled with numerous mysterious artifacts. As one of the five most powerful leaders of HYDRA, Strucker knew the legend of HYDRA's origin and its true purpose. The vault in Zepkow, Germany contained a piece of the Monolith that was used by the Inhumans to banish "the HYDRA God" to the planet Maveth thousands of years ago, and which HYDRA hoped to use to bring him back to Earth to conquer it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. into HYDRA.|left]] As one of the high-ranking members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Baron von Strucker was charged with various science projects, including advanced weaponry. After the Battle of New York, Strucker desired the Scepter, which S.H.I.E.L.D. acquired, and began to study it in the S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.T.I.O.N. facility.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle After a HYDRA mole inside that facility informed Strucker that one of the scientists working on the Scepter, Mark Smith, was a potential HYDRA recruit, Strucker decided to recruit Smith personally. Following the successful recruitment of Smith into HYDRA, Strucker ordered him and another HYDRA mole to retrieve the Scepter. Smith and his HYDRA colleague retrieved the Scepter and transported it to Baron Strucker's HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia. Strucker's scientists began to power weapons using the Scepter. Although Doctor List considered the weapon's results to be remarkable, they were not to Strucker's satisfaction; he ordered List to recruit human volunteers among the rioters of Sokovia to get the results he desired. Many of the volunteers died in the experiments; the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff gained extraordinary powers as a result of the experiments. Despite all the progress HYDRA made with the Scepter, they only managed to "scratch the surface", according to Strucker, because he believed the jewel in the Scepter was hiding many more secrets.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene Out of the Shadows The End of S.H.I.E.L.D. .]] In 2014, Strucker was stationed in his research base in Sokovia and was informed of the destruction of the Triskelion and the revelation of all of HYDRA's secrets inside S.H.I.E.L.D. by Doctor List. Strucker remained calm as Nick Fury had revealed to the public only the secrets he knew about and HYDRA's work with the Chitauri Scepter were unknown. Strucker told List that he would sacrifice a few of the facilities to keep their enemies off their scent for now. look at Maximoff twins]] List asked Strucker about what he intended to do with the volunteers for their experiments, and Strucker ordered their bodies be buried deep in the ground. List then asked him about the only surviving volunteers, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. As they watched the twins, Strucker replied that the Avengers would sooner or later meet "The Twins", and that with the age of spies and heroes at an end, in the age of miracles, nothing is more horrifying than a miracle. HYDRA's Crisis Grant Ward knew that Strucker was overseas, so he asked Sunil Bakshi who the American leader of HYDRA was. He learned that Daniel Whitehall was that person.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Strucker was not able to attend the biannual meeting of HYDRA leaders held at the mansion of Octavian Bloom; he sent Doctor List in his place instead. Strucker, through List, sent his condolences on the death of Daniel Whitehall and expressed his wish to see Sunil Bakshi in the position formerly held by Whitehall. Strucker also advised the other HYDRA leaders to stop underestimating S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks When Phil Coulson arranged for the remnants of HYDRA leaders to kill each other, Baron von Strucker became one of the last high commanders of HYDRA. Doctor List confirmed to Sunil Bakshi that Baron von Strucker was in Eastern Europe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Some time later, Strucker was called by List who informed him that he managed to capture Mike Peterson and Lincoln Campbell, two enhanced individuals who could become a great asset to HYDRA. Strucker was pleased with the news.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Attack on the HYDRA Research Base ]] By 2015, Strucker's cell was researching the Scepter, a Leviathan's corpse, and the Chitauri Armors and guns, successfully reverse-engineering many of the Chitauri tech to be used by HYDRA's troops and greatly upgrading HYDRA's arsenal. Using the power of the Scepter, Strucker's scientists even experimented with the artificial intelligence, for which they designed very advanced robots. However, Strucker's actions also attracted the attention of the Avengers due to Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference. have arrived]] Just when Strucker and List were on the verge of their greatest breakthrough, the Avengers assaulted the HYDRA Research Base. Strucker ordered his men to deploy the HYDRA Tanks against the attackers. Though Doctor List wanted to send out the Maximoff twins, Strucker claimed they were not ready to fight. Believing that his men could still hold the attackers, Strucker decided to continue the fight, which caused heavy damage in Novi Grad. However, Iron Man destroyed the base's energy field, shutting down the force field around the main building, leaving Strucker and his men practically defenseless. Strucker decided to surrender, ordering List to delete all the data they had collected. Strucker intended to give the Avengers HYDRA's weapons, hoping to keep them too occupied to find the secret laboratory where he and List did the majority of their work and where the Scepter was located. His last order to his men was to keep resisting the Avengers. ]] When the Avengers broke into the base, Strucker was confronted by Captain America. Strucker offered no resistance, saying that he knew when he was beaten. When Captain America asked Strucker about the survivors of HYDRA's experiments, Wanda Maximoff appeared, using her powers to throw him down the stairs. Captain America quickly recovered and knocked out Strucker by hitting him in the face with his shield. Strucker was handed over to NATO. Imprisonment and Death .]] While Strucker was incarcerated, Ultron found him and demanded to know where he could locate Vibranium. Once Strucker informed him that he could get it from Ulysses Klaue, Ultron murdered Strucker by hitting his head hard against the wall, painting the word "PEACE" on the prison wall with Strucker's own blood - a direct message to the Avengers. Strucker was confirmed to be dead five days later.WHiH Newsfront July 7, 2015 Despite his somewhat meaningless death, Strucker was still remembered by his successors as one of HYDRA's greatest leaders. Personality Like all of HYDRA's leaders, Strucker had little to no morality at all. He was perfectly fine with performing experiments on human beings, not worrying about how many of them would die, as he believed that the results gathered from the experiments would contribute to HYDRA's cause. He was also unconcerned about the civilian casualties in the nearby city of Novi Grad during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base. According to another HYDRA head Gideon Malick, Strucker understood that protecting assets was more important than flaunting them, as he would never foolishly put an untested young operative in play without proper training. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Expert Strategist': When Project Insight failed in its objective and HYDRA's existence was revealed to the world, Strucker quickly decided to sacrifice a few HYDRA bases to keep the Avengers from discovering the location of his Sokovian base so he and Dr. List could continue with their research of the Chitauri tech and the Scepter undisturbed. When his base was attacked by the Avengers, he ordered his soldiers to concentrate their fire on the weaker Avengers, hoping to force them to close ranks so they could be all attacked at the same time. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a HYDRA operative, Strucker always carried a handgun which served as his personal side-arm. Relationships Family *Werner von Strucker - Son Allies *HYDRA **List † - Right-Hand Man **Gideon Malick † **Daniel Whitehall † **Octavian Bloom † **Sheikh † **Baroness † **Banker † **Carmine **Mark Smith - Subordinate **Mark Basso - Subordinate *Ulysses Klaue Video Game Only *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Leader *Arnim Zola - Superior Officer *Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra *Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross *Heinrich Zemo - Unwilling Ally Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Test Subject turned Enemy *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Test Subject turned Enemy *Ultron † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the non-canon video game Captain America: Super Soldier, Baron von Strucker is an officer of HYDRA during World War II. He commands the HYDRA troops stationed at Castle Zemo and eventually clashes with Captain America in 1944.Captain America: Super Soldier *In the comics, Adolf Hitler ordered his men to kill Strucker, which is why he escaped from Germany and organized HYDRA in the Japanese-occupied territory in the middle of World War II. He was also the father of twins who were super-powered through genetic manipulation. Behind the Scenes *Thomas Kretschmann was uncredited for his appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Wolfgang von Strucker was planned to appear in Captain America: The First Avenger but the idea was ultimately rejected.Villains 'Baron Zemo' And 'Baron Strucker' Were In Early Captain America: TFA Drafts! References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ultron